<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Looking Up by M14Mouse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242618">Looking Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse'>M14Mouse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Different Fandoms Challange [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Feels, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He tried not to say it out loud but it is so hard to watch his dad with his pikachu.  But his dad…his dad noticed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Different Fandoms Challange [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Looking Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer:  Don't own them.  This story is unbetaed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tim tried really hard not to look at his dad and his pikachu. </p>
<p>They were watching the league semi-finals in the living room.  Pikachu jumped onto the sofa and into his dad’s lap.  He curled into a ball and started to almost purr when dad started scratching behind his ear.  </p>
<p>He felt a wave of jealous wash over him then he stomped it.  </p>
<p>You have no reason to be jealous, Tim.  No reason.  </p>
<p>“You know, the adoption agency is opening up again soon,” Dad said as his eyes remained glued to the screen.  </p>
<p>“Really?” He said.  </p>
<p>He was kind of surprised that dad was able to pick that up from him but he is a detective.   </p>
<p>“Yes.  I mean…a real detective needs a partner to watch his or her back.  I know that I have you and Pikachu to watch my back.  I kind of feel good if someone has yours.”  </p>
<p>“Isn’t your job, dad?” </p>
<p>“As much I love working with you, Tim, I can imagine that we won’t be working the same cases from time to time.”  </p>
<p>He nodded his head.  </p>
<p>“Is that how you got Pikachu…through the adoption agency?” He asked. </p>
<p>He always wanted to know the story.  He hasn’t seen any pikachus in the city.  He wondered how his dad got him.  </p>
<p>“Nah…a few years ago, there was a raid by the docks.  They were smuggling pokemon into and out of the city.  It is a huge problem here.  Trust me, you will get a lot of cases of missing pokemon.  Nine times out of ten, it is part of the trade.  Sometimes, if I know where they are heading, I can give the police in that city the heads up.  Sadly, once they are out of the city, not much can be done.”</p>
<p>“Don’t most pokemon require a chip?”  </p>
<p>“They do.  Sometimes, I get lucky and it will lead me to the operation but the more organized smuggling rings tend to have technology to override the chip.  It is a constant battle.  Chip makers make more complex chips and smugglers keep trying to override them.”</p>
<p>He was kind of in awe.  </p>
<p>The only thing that he has been doing in paperwork and clearing up since he decided to join his dad.  He did notice that dad had a lot of missing case files.  </p>
<p>“Anyway, back to the story, this little guy was a part of it.  I am not sure how they got him into the cage…this guy.  He was a spit fire from the get go.  Refusing to get into the cage to be checked out…just causing all sort of hell.  Shocking people but he was just scared.  Not that I can blame him.  I would be too.”</p>
<p>“Pika…pika?” Pikachu said sleepily.  </p>
<p>Dad smiled softly. </p>
<p>“So, how did you get him to calm down?”  </p>
<p>“Would you believe ketchup?”  </p>
<p>He blinked.  His dad laughed.  </p>
<p>“Serious…second to coffee…this guy loves ketchup.  I must hide the stuff.  Anyway, I had some cold fries in my car.  I thought that the little guy might be hungry.  You should have seen the dirty looks that Nurse Joy was giving me like I was poisoning the guy.”    </p>
<p>“What happened next?”  </p>
<p>“Well…I sat on the curb.  I started throwing fries at him.  He kept giving me dirty looks at first but I guess hunger won out.    I remember clearly that his little nose started moving around.  He came closer and closer until he was right next to me.   I guess one of the fries had ketchup on it.  Boy, he went from the curb to my lap in 10 seconds.  He took those fries out of my hands so fast,” Dad said with a laugh.  </p>
<p>“So, that is good to know.  No ketchup on stake outs…or ever,” He said with a laugh as well. </p>
<p>“Anyway, after that, Nurse Joy came over and did once over on Pikachu here.  She said that he was good health.  One of the other detectives on the scene said it would be a good idea to put him a pokeball to take him to the center.”</p>
<p>“Terrible idea.”  </p>
<p>“Absolutely.  Pikachu almost crawled up my shirt.”  </p>
<p>“Pika…Pika.”  </p>
<p>“Yes, I am very aware of that you don’t like pokeballs.  My captain thought that it would be a great idea that I take him home.  He said that I did need a new partner.”  </p>
<p>“A new partner?” He asked in curiosity.</p>
<p>He didn’t know that dad had a pokemon before Pikachu.  </p>
<p>“I lost him a few months back.  It was a raid gone bad.  He….He was a good boy,” Dad said softly.  </p>
<p>Logically, he knew that dad had a pokemon before Pikachu but now…with that look on dad’s face.  He wanted to hug his dad so much right now.  He didn’t know how to ask.  Not yet.   </p>
<p>But Pikachu beat him to it.  </p>
<p>Sleepily, Pikachu got up on his hind legs and touch dad’s cheeks.  </p>
<p>“Pika?” Pikachu said with such worry.  </p>
<p>“It worked out, huh?  I got you” Dad said with a sad smile.  Dad scratched the top of Pikachu’s head.  </p>
<p>“And me,” He said as he put his hand on his dad’s shoulder.  </p>
<p>“Pika!” Pikachu said happily.  </p>
<p>“Yup.  We make quite the team.  No doubt about that.  Now…what about you, Tim?  What pokemon are you eyeing?” His dad asked.  </p>
<p>“Not a Cubone,” He said with a groan.</p>
<p>“Oh?  What happened?”  </p>
<p>“I insulted one before I came here.  I really didn’t mean too.  My friend thought that I needed a partner.  I was kind of bad at it.” </p>
<p>His dad laughed.  </p>
<p>“That sound like something your mom would do.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”  </p>
<p>He looked away from the battle raging on tv to his dad.  Finally, dad reached over and picked up the remote.  He turned off the tv and turned him.  </p>
<p>“I don’t know if you ever heard this story…Hell, your grandma probably has a picture somewhere.  Your mom’s first partner was a weedle.  Well…the first meeting didn’t turn out to well.  She sort of stepped on the guy’s poor tail and….”  </p>
<p>He laughed as he listened to Dad tell about mom and her endless quest to catch the weedle. </p>
<p>Maybe, he will get a weedle or seedot or piplup.  </p>
<p>Maybe…he will go back and try for that cubone again.</p>
<p>Who knows…but things are looking up. </p>
<p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N:  Read and Review if you wish.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>